vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (OUAT)
Summary Peter Pan, previously known as Malcolm, is an antagonist in Once Upon a Time. When he was a boy, he visited the magical land of Neverland in his dreams and became obsessed with the prospect of flying. But then he grew up and had a son named Rumplestiltskin, someone to remind Malcolm that he was no longer a child and could no longer visit Neverland. The opportunity soon arose, however, and father and son, by the aid of a magic bean, returned to the land in which they would never grow up, but Malcolm still couldn't fly. To overcome the setback of being an adult, he sacrificed his son to the mysterious shadow, sending him back to the Enchanted Forest whilst regaining his own youth, adopting the new identity of Peter Pan. But like all magic, this came with a price - Pan's youth and life-force became contained within an hourglass, and should it run out, Malcolm will die. This inspired him to begin his grand search for the heart of the truest believer so that he could fully gain immortality. In the meantime, he got lonely, and so he kidnapped children from around the realms, naming them Lost Boys and making himself their leader. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically. At least 6-C, likely High 6-B with magic. Name: ''' Peter Pan, Malcolm, The Pied Piper '''Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Leader of the Lost Boys Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Flight, Magic, Clairvoyance, Heightened durability, Heart Extraction (Can magically remove the hearts of other living beings, and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Extrasensory Perception, Paralyzing of others, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Limited Reality Warping, Power Nullification (Placed a spell on a camp to prevent the use of magic), Time Stop (Stopped the time in Neverland), Consciousness Transfer, Shadow Extraction (Can tear a person's shadow from his or her body, causing the person to die), Animated Shadow, Enchanting of objects, Magical Barriers, Resistance to Sleep Inducement, likely several others. Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically (Should be superior to his Lost Boys). At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Had absolute control over all Neverland and made its night eternal by simply being alive. Even feared by Rumplestiltskin, albeit weaker) with magic. Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Shadow Extraction, and other abilities Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Rumplestiltskin). Superhuman Flight Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 with telekinesis via powerscaling (From the Evil Queen) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class Durability: At least Island level+, likely Large Country level (Comparable to Rumplestiltskin) Stamina: High Range: Several Meters with Telekinesis Intelligence: High (Master Manipulator) Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, he is subject to the laws of magic, as a result, he is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel); Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, he can be immobilized by squid ink); Only extremely powerful magical weapons are powerful enough to kill him, like the Dark One's Dagger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Death Users Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6